


3:25 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Kittens wrecking kittens,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	3:25 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Kittens wrecking kittens,'' Reverend Amos Howell said while a cat chewed on one of Supergirl's toys.

THE END


End file.
